


Dancing Under The Rain

by asscoups



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Again, Don't Judge Me, M/M, So fluffy I can't, give me comments yall, i write this instead of sleeping, its unbearable, love em, love nielsung, so much love, they're the superior couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asscoups/pseuds/asscoups
Summary: If there's any reason for Kang Daniel, the charismatic captain of the Special Forces Unit, to suddenly act crazy by dancing under the heavy rain outside, then Yoon Jisung, a cheery and sassy ER doctor, might be it.





	Dancing Under The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I'm back with another oneshot. Love Nielsung and your life will be completed. Trust me and I'm crying cause their tag is so dry. Give me kudos and comments yall.

"I'm happy that I got to spend some time with you, hyung. Even if it's just an hour." Daniel confesses as he grips Jisung's hands, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. Jisung smiles at Daniel for a second before he turns his head away.

"Me too, Niel. If only the rain doesn't come pouring down when we are walking in the park." He replies as he looks around, watching droplets of water coming down from the thick grey sky high up in the air. Seems like the rain won't subside in the nearest time.

Daniel chuckles when the older mutters inaudible curses to the rain with trembling lips, laughing hard when the rain suddenly comes down harder. Jisung is still bitter that the rain suddenly come when they're spending their time together walking around in the park not far from their house. He frowns bitterly and pouts, making Daniel coo at his cuteness.

"What can we do in this kind of weather?" He asks the question to no one in particular, and feels Jisung shrugging, making him smile without any reason. "I'm sorry, baby. If I hadn't suggest us to walk in the park, maybe we are somewhere in the house, warm and dry." Daniel says as he pulls Jisung into a hug, chuckling when he hears the older mutters a small its fine into his chest.

"Let's dance in the rain. We are already wet." Jisung suddenly suggests, looking up to Daniel before turning to stare at their drenched outfits that got wet when they're trying to escape the weather. Up to their dismay, they only found a hut a few minutes ago, wet and cold.

"Seriously?" Daniel gives Jisung an unamused look. He takes a glance on the rain and realizes it's still pouring down hardly but not like before. "Dancing under the rain and risk myself getting cold? Hell no, hyung. Even if I love you a lot." He continues, refuses to follow Jisung's suggestion, making the latter scowls in dissatisfaction.

"Come on, Dan. Just this time, can't you?" He tries to persuade the stubborn captain. "Plus, today is the only day we can meet each other before I go to Ethiopia and you, young man, will go to Afghanistan out of every place in this planet." Jisung adds as he pokes Daniel's chest multiple times, glaring up at the younger. Daniel chuckles as he hugs the older again.

Being a part of the Special Forces Unit means he can be sent anywhere, at any part of the world for an operation with a big risk of never looking at their family anymore. And Daniel, along with Jisung learned how to live with that when they start to date a few years ago, dating back to 2015 when Daniel is a first lieutenant and still new in the unit. How they met? Living in Busan in his entire life, he never step to Seoul before and got tranfer there, then got lost in the hospital where Jisung is working at when he wants to visit an injured comrade. The doctor helped him and accompanied the clueless first lieutenant to the ward that he wanted to go. Love bloomed afterwards once Daniel smoothly asked for Jisung's phone number. His family used to look their relationship as a taboo due to their large age gap which is by 5 years, but they manage to stay strong for a couple of years, thus convincing them that they really do match well as a couple. Everyone is really surprised how long they stay together. But for the two, it's a miracle that Daniel doesn't suffer from a MIA* in the battlefield and Jisung doesn't get killed healing people in the battlefield.

Daniel thought of Jisung's words for a while. Jisung is going to take off for Ethiopia by tonight while Daniel will go to Afghanistan shortly after Jisung which is tomorrow morning. He looks at his watch.

**2:20pm.**

Exactly six hours before Jisung's flight.

He is right after all. Daniel really needs to cherish the six hours together, so it isn't wrong to follow the older's crazy ideas once in a while. Dancing under the rain? After contemplating about it for a while, it doesn't really sound so bad at all. In fact, it is very romantic in Daniel's head after he imagined what might happen.

"Okay then." He chuckles when Jisung exclaims a triumphant yes and grins at him, making him smile as well. "Only if you follow me."

"Who says that I won't follow?" Jisung replies. "You know I won't suggest something crazy just to do it by myself." Daniel smiles broadly as he pulls the doctor into the rain. He places a hand on Jisung's small waist with their other hand linked tightly. Instinctively, their feet moves in synchronisation even if there's no music as the two dances under the pouring rain, under their own spotlight.

Daniel observes Jisung's facial features as the two slow dances their way into the rain. Warm hazel brown eyes, sharp nose, pink lips and the smooth skin that Jisung cares oh so dearly, Daniel doesn't get it why people call him ugly when in his eyes, he is the most attractive guy he'd ever seen.

Jisung smiles at him, his hand slightly gripping on Daniel's shoulder in excitement. Rain droplets trickled down from his hair to his face, where it slowly rolled to his hazel brown eyes, then moved to his sharp nose and ended its journey on Jisung's soft pink lips.

Without he's realising it himself, the distance between their face become closer and closer until their lips find their way to each other. Daniel moves his lips against Jisung's lips in a dominant way, wrapping his arms around the latter's small frame. The doctor smiles and wraps his arm around Daniel's waist, letting the younger take over like always.

The two break away shortly after, Jisung giggling in delight while Daniel let out a breath of content as they lean against their forehead. The two stares at each other in delight as Jisung moves his hands to Daniel's well built arm. The captain undoubtedly enjoys Jisung's reasonless gentle touches on his arm and is taken aback when he suddenly pushes Daniel harshly, making him fall onto the puddle behind him. Jisung laughs playfully as he sticks his tongue out, receiving a scoff of disbelief from Daniel who is reaching out to him. The two chase each other, feeling like kids again and arrives at the fountain, the park's main fountain. The two keep turning in circles when Daniel manages to hold Jisung's wrist. Swiftly, he pulls the older towards him, giving a sneaky kiss.

Jisung stifles an amused chuckle and closes his eyes as he replies to the kiss. His hands moves to Daniel's broad shoulder and grips the shirt that is practically sticking to Daniel's body like a glue, outlining his well earned body after years of extreme training in the battalion.

The two pulls away and the people watching are either giving them jealous stares or judging stares but neither two of them care about it. Daniel smiles and pulls Jisung into a tight hug, not wanting to let go as the latter will leave Korea tonight for a voluntary rescue mission at Ethiopia.

It is been a long time since they've spend quality time like this, he thought, even if it doesn't go like what Daniel has planned. But at least they get to spend the day together in each other's embrace, ears blessed with delightful laughters that they won't get bored in the nearest time, eyes purified by the happy grins and smiles that they carved every second they're by each other's side.

Daniel sways the older side to side as he hums a random song, dancing under the drizzle. He is for sure, will really treasure the memories he made here, in Korea, with Jisung and his family when he is on duty at Afghanistan. He concluded that he might will never love anyone like how he loved Jisung for the past 2 years. He thought that, maybe it's time for him to make Jisung officially his.

And that's why, Daniel is on his knees now.

Feeling that he can't wait any longer, maybe, he thinks about it a lot, it's time for him to propose to the apple of his eye and love of his life, Yoon Jisung. A small black box is clearly seen in Daniel's hand. Jisung is looking down at him in surprise, a hand clasped on his mouth as tears (Daniel just knows that it's tears even if the rain keep pouring down) rolls down his cheeks.

"Will you stay by my side forever?"

A nod.

"Will you love me like how you love me now?"

Up to his surprise, Jisung shakes his head. Daniel chuckles later as he looks at the teary doctor standing in front of him and the two says in unison, "no, because I will love you more than how I love you now."

"Are you willing to accept me for whoever I am?"

It's getting closer. Only the main question is left and the change of their world depends on Jisung's answer. Daniel can feel his heartbeat started to become faster compared when he's at an intense battlefield or a bloody gunfight.

"Will you, Yoon Jisung, marry me and be my one and only Kang Jisung?"

He opens the black box and it reveals a silver metallic diamond ring. Jisung nods slowly as he exclaims a blissful yes, crying his heart out in happiness as Daniel stands up, pulling the hand that he uses to clasp his mouth - his right hand - and puts the beautiful ring into his ring finger.

Daniel smiles as he feels refreshed under the drizzle. He has this feeling that he just saved the world or something like that. Whatever it is, Daniel knows that it's good. A propose under the rain? Definitely not what he and Jisung expected for a romantic and momentous event but, both are contented with it. Now, they have a significant reason to dance under the rain and something to remember when it's raining, especially when the two are thousands of miles away from each other.

Jisung throws himself into Daniel's embrace, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck as he keeps whispering, thank you. A lot of thank you. Daniel hugs the older back and rests his chin onto Jisung's shoulder, placing a quick kiss on it before he continue to enjoy Jisung's warm embrace.

"I love you, Kang Daniel-ssi."

"I love you too, Kang Jisung-ssi."

_If there is a reason for Daniel to do something stupid then Yoon Jisung might be it._

**Author's Note:**

> MIA : Missing In Action


End file.
